Shido's Group
Members koichi_shido_13452.jpg|Koichi Shido|link=Koichi Shido Yuuki Like.jpg|Yuuki Miku|link=Yuuki Miku|linktext=Yuuki Miku IMG_0711.PNG|Tsunoda|link=Tsunoda Kurokami.jpg|Kurokami|link=Kurokami Highschooldead 29.jpg|Miura|link=Miura 412996-untitled 51.png|Taniuchi|link=Taniuchi 412997-untitled 61.png|Kawamoto|link=Kawamoto All the members of Shido's group, so far, have all been students from Fujimi Academy who tried to escape "Them". It can be assumed that most of the group is dead or has disbanded from the group because following the latest developments, Yuuki Miku, Tsunoda, and Koichi Shido are the only members of the group shown to have survived so far. *Koichi Shido - The group leader, who has used fear and manipulation to assert his control. *Kurokami - Acts as a spy for Shido at the Takagi Estate. *Yuuki Miku - Not much is known about her but she appears to be highly sexual in nature as she made out with Tsunoda on the bus right in front of Yamada. *Tsunoda - Attempted to fight Takashi before being downed by Rei Miyamoto and Shido used his outburst to nominate himself as their leader. *Miura - Helped Tsunoda in throwing Yamada off of the bus. *Taniuchi and Kawamoto - Two girls who appear to be lesbians as they are often seen together for the majority of their screentime. *Two other male students who were part of Takuzo and Naomi's group, along with Kawamoto. They were seen as Shido's followers in the manga, but never in the anime. Most likely a constant accidental error. Former members *Yamada - Yamada seemed to doubt Shido and his words but never got the chance to fully see them through as he was thrown off the bus by Shido, Yuuki, and Tsunoda. * Unnamed Male Student - The student fell and twisted his ankle, He pleaded with Shido to help him but he simply kicked him in the face stating the new world had no place for weaklings. Shido calmly walked away as the student was killed. Organization Shido used his charm and powerful speaking abilities to convince his students that they were angels that could take over the new world that "laid beyond the world's chaos". Blindly following, they admire Shido as a deity despite the fact that Shido called himself a "blemished adult" and that he was hoping that the students could "purify" him. Aside from Shido, the students don't appear to care much, if at all, about their fellow members, seen as when Tsunoda and Miura threw Yamada off the bus and laughed at him as he futily tried to come back on. Plot The group first appears after Takashi's Group and Takuzo's Group runs to the Minibus, in an attempt to escape the overrun Fujimi Academy. After making it to the bus (losing Takuzo and Naomi in the process), Takashi spots Shido and his students running towards them, begging them for help. Takashi runs to help them, but his friend Rei Miyamoto stops him, saying that saving Shido would be would be a terrible mistake and that he should be left to die. Meanwhile, Shido tells his students to hurry to the bus, saying that he guarentees that they will make it out alive. Privately, however, he thinks that he is not even sure if they will even make it to the bus. He spots a student wearing glasses and carrying some books fall and sprain his ankle. Though he begs for help, Shido nonchalantly says that he's finished and violently kicks him in the face, saying that those who don't have what it takes don't deserve to live. He calmly walks to the bus unharmed, leaving the screaming student to be devoured by Them. Since this event is not mentioned later by anyone else on the bus, it is assumed that nobody from any of the three groups saw what happened. After breaking through the school gates, Shido thanks Takashi's group for saving his own. When he asks Saeko Busujima about who's in charge, she responds that there isn't one, that they just fight in order to survive. Shido tells her that simply won't do, since a leader is necessary to preserve order and keep things in check. A while later, Tsunoda and Kurokami complain about being brought into the city without their consent, causing Shizuka Marikawa to tell them to be quiet. Either out of frustration or a personal dislike, Tsunoda whirls on Takashi, saying that he hates him. Takashi tells him that he can't recall what he did in the past to upset Tsunoda. This only angers him more, and before he could strike Takashi, Rei hit him in the abdomen with her pole, causing him to fall over and spew saliva, calling him an "asshole". Shido takes this opportunity to explain that a leader is needed in order to prevent conflicts like this. He nominates himself, telling most of the students that if they go with him, he will do everything he can to prevent conflict. Tsunoda, the remaining members of Takuzo's Group, and the other students that Shido brought with him find this speech inspiring and applaud in approval. However, the six main members of Takashi's group scorn the teacher's words. Rei gets off the bus, saying that she'd rather die then stay with Shido. Shido in turn tells her that there is nothing he can do if she doesn't want to go along with his group. Takashi also gets off, telling Rei to just put up with Shido until they get to the city. They lose the chance to re-enter the bus, however, due to a much larger city bus that is being attacked by "Them" approaching and tips over, causing a wall of fire to form, blocking their way. Takashi and Rei have no choice but to regroup with the others by using a different route. Saeko asks Shizuka to take a different course, much to Shido and the other's relief. Shido continues to preach to his students about organizing themselves into a unified group before going to check on any of their families. In the anime, he is shown comforting his female followers such as hugging Taniuchi and Kawamoto, who were scared of the police killing "Them" and seducing Yuuki Miku into his cult. The remainder of Takashi's group realize that staying with Shido won't lead to anything good and decide to leave his group in order to meet up with Takashi and Rei. When Shido hears this, he says that he is fine with letting Saeko, Kohta, and Saya leave. However, he says that he cannot allow Shizuka the same luxury, since her medical skills would be needed to treat his students in case of injury. Kohta angrily shoots a nail at Shido as he approaches Shizuka, grazing his cheek and almost hitting Kurokami. Kohta yells that Shido was responsible for countless students bullying him back in school, yet kept his cool for a chance to have a normal life. Kohta tells him that he is done pretending to be normal and that doing so allows him the flexibility of morals to kill living people too. The four leave Shido's group behind, much to his displeasure. When one of the girls with him asks if he is alright, Shido puts on a cheerful front, saying that all who were standing in their way had gone. Somehow, Shido's group is able to cross the Onbetsu River. At some point, he begins arranging orgies between his students. In the meantime, he sends Kurokami to look for a place to stay. When Kurokami makes his report back to Shido, the teacher tells his other followers that they've located a place to stay. He explains that he allows them to have sex because he has determined that they are all qualified to do so and that they are all angels that will rule the new world that "lies beyond the chaos". Going even further, Shido declares that "Them" are monstrosities that wish to bring harm onto others (despite the fact that They cannot even reason after they are turned) and that it isn't "Them" that will bring about the world's ruin, but the people's violent natures that emerged because of Their arrival. Putting on crocodile tears, Shido begs for the students to "purify" him of his sins, saying that he is more than welcome to take on the burden of being their leader, and resolves to "create a world with just us, and continue to grow closer". Category:Groups